


Синий, чёрный и прозрачный

by harigane



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Being Human (UK) Fusion, Angst, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Developing Friendships, F/M, Gen, Humor, Interspecies Romance, Magic, Mystery, Time Loop, Vampires, Werecats
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harigane/pseuds/harigane
Summary: мистическая АУ, придуманная после внимательного изучения карточек Bankai Battle с хэллоиунскими артами.«Цепляйся в жизнь до спазма истины, до кашля кровью красоты, страдай до дна, люби неистово, вдыхай огонь в ажур судьбы» (с)





	Синий, чёрный и прозрачный

**Author's Note:**

> посвящается Товарищу Йощкаге, без которого этой работы никогда бы и не появилось)
> 
> оф.арты:  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c845217/v845217640/11893d/4tbk6W9C64k.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c845217/v845217640/118933/r9uWXKz0_0U.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c845217/v845217640/118929/FmmrV7hUlDU.jpg
> 
> если приглядеться, тут можно увидеть мотивы сериала "Being Human";  
> есть отсылки к канону, особенно - к пилотной главе.
> 
> все иллюстрации от Starrdustcrusader.
> 
> фанмикс к работе - https://vk.com/wall-107796283_216

\- Хах, никогда бы не подумал, что он сюда пролезет, - сказал Гриммджо и, потянувшись, чтобы избавиться от скопившегося в теле напряжения, довольно ухмыльнулся.

\- Простите... вам обязательно таскать ЭТО с собой? – его спутница явно с трудом удерживала на лице вежливую улыбку.  
\- Понимаете, - он состроил подходящую случаю проникновенную рожу и чуть понизил голос, - у моего... напарника  _смертельная болезнь_ , вот он заранее и подготовился к печальному исходу… Ваш дом нам подходит.  
\- Только потому, что в дверной проем влез гроб?! – изумилась риелтор. - Но вы даже не посмотрели, какой он внутри!  
\- Мы все равно тут ненадолго. А что, я могу увидеть там что-то, что заставит меня передумать? - Гриммджо подозрительно прищурился.  
\- Нет-нет, дом замечательный. Меблированный, удобно расположен... - риелтор отвела взгляд и нервно заправила выбившуюся из прически прядь за ухо. - Но если у вашего друга все так плохо, как вы говорите... Возможно, вам стоит посмотреть другой вариант. Люди, которые здесь жили, говорили, что в доме... жутковато. Тяжелая атмосфера. Это может неблагоприятно повлиять...  
\- Ну-ка, с этого места поподробнее, - потребовал он, насторожившись.  
\- Видите ли... раньше тут жила девушка, но случилось так, что она умерла. Ее тетя поручила нашей фирме сдавать дом, но почему-то никто из жильцов не смог надолго задержаться здесь. Говорили, будто давит на них что-то. Я в эти предрассудки не верю и ничего такого не чувствую. Просто решила вас предупредить, учитывая обстоятельства вашего друга.  
\- Мой напарник  _обожает_  всякую мистику. Можно сказать, только ради этого он и отправился в путешествие.  
\- Ох, погоня за острыми ощущениями как в фильме «Достучаться до небес»?..  
Глаза женщины подернулись мечтательной поволокой.  
\- Как насчет скидки за риск? - вкрадчиво спросил Гриммджо.  
\- Что? О, нет... Я не могу!  
\- И все же?  
У девицы не было и шанса противостоять его обаянию.  
Распрощавшись с риелтором и закрыв за ней дверь, он пересчитал сэкономленные деньги и радостно оскалился. Будет на что погулять.  
Гроб уродливым истуканом громоздился посреди коридора, но Гриммджо старательно его игнорировал. Он упырю нужен, вот пусть сам с ним и разбирается. Больше он с этой хреновиной возиться не намерен. И так впечатлений хватило, пока пер его сюда. И все из-за проигранного спора! От последней мысли настроение немедленно испортилось.  
\- Улькиорра! Тащи свою бледную задницу сюда, хватит там в тенечке отсиживаться! - рявкнул он, коснувшись обломка маски на лице, надежно скрытого чарами от чужих глаз.  
\- Что за спешка? - прозвучал равнодушный ответ.  
\- Похоже, намечается новое дело.

Едва договорив, Гриммджо тут же прервал связь и пошел осматривать дом, дав Пантере немного свободы, чтобы чувства обострились сильнее обычного. Частичная трансформация - удобная штука, особенно когда нужно быстро что-то исследовать.  
Вскоре к нему присоединился Улькиорра, мглистым туманом просочившись в открытое окно и материализовавшись в комнате во всем своем замшело-отмороженном великолепии.  
\- Что у тебя?  
\- Пока ничего, - он раздраженно дернул обросшими шерстью ушами. - Тут побывало слишком много людей за короткое время. Все напрочь перебили. Риелтор сказала, что в доме «жутко».  
\- Я ощущаю эманации смерти, но они чем-то приглушены. Первый раз сталкиваюсь с подобным.  
Разгоревшиеся потусторонним светом глаза вампира внимательно изучали что-то невидимое для Гриммджо.  
\- Вот те раз. Наш дохлый умник чего-то не знает? – он фыркнул и с сожалением загнал Пантеру обратно, после чего моргнул, переключаясь на обычное зрение. - Я умываю лапы. Обычным способом тут ничего не вынюхать. Пойду горло промочу и послушаю, что люди говорят.  
\- Откуда деньги?  
Недоверие упыря было оправданным, но, ох, как же этот тотальный контроль его бесил!  
\- Риелтор скидку сделала, - процедил он.  
\- Мастер Айзен говорил не злоупотреблять использованием своих способностей на обывателях. Это может привлечь ненужное внимание.  
\- Да знаю я! Отвяжись, зануда. У тебя свои развлечения, у меня - свои!  
Улькиорра просто отвернулся от него, вернувшись к изучению своих «хренамаций», и Гриммджо, раздраженно матерясь, вымелся из дома на поиски ближайшего бара.  
  
Орихиме никогда не думала, что смерть будет такой... трудной. Хотя можно ли назвать  _смертью_  то состояние, в котором она сейчас находилась?  
Она существовала в пределах дома, но никто не видел и не слышал ее, и она не могла выйти наружу, бесцельно слоняясь по комнатам. Серое одиночество засасывало, как бездонная трясина, но она упрямо сражалась с ним с помощью своих самых диких фантазий и пыталась найти для себя хоть какое-то занятие.  
Теперь некому было вовремя выдернуть ее из мечтаний, и она постепенно теряла последнюю связь с реальностью, несмотря на все усилия по взаимодействию с окружающим миром.  
Орихиме будто ведром холодной воды окатило, когда в доме остановились два странных парня: вспыльчивый  _синий_  с пронзительным хищным взором и кошачьей грацией и немногословный  _темный_ , полный ледяного благородного достоинства словно ожившая иллюстрация из учебника истории.  
От них у нее по коже толпами маршировали мурашки.  
Орихиме тайком разглядывала их и с жадным любопытством улавливала обрывки разговоров, силясь понять, почему их присутствие так на нее влияет. Показываться им она не торопилась. Слишком устала от разочарований при виде проходящих сквозь нее взглядов, поэтому представила, что она суперагент и выполняет важную миссию по добыче информации, и ей ни за что нельзя себя выдавать.  
Оборотень и вампир, значит? Как удивительно! Хотя ей, как призраку, не пристало дивиться существованию других загадочных существ. Что же им тут понадобилось?..  
Неужели она сама?  
Это слишком невероятно, чтобы быть правдой. Наверное, у нее опять воображение разыгралось.  
Орихиме, что смешно, выдало ни что иное, как гроб вампира, стоящий в гостиной. Она неожиданно запнулась об него, когда шла мимо, и рухнула на пол, невольно ойкнув.  
\- Мисс застенчива или просто дурно воспитана? - холодно осведомился кто-то.  
Орихиме не сразу поняла, что это к ней обращаются, слишком занята была борьбой со своим платьем. Прошло столько времени, а она до сих пор не привыкла нормально двигаться в нем. Вот как прикажете подняться, когда столько ткани и оборок вокруг ног?  
\- Что, простите? - машинально сказала она, поднимая взгляд... и вздрогнула, увидев перед собой зеленые сверкающие глаза на бледном лице.

\- Гриммджо, она здесь, - сказал вампир, легко коснувшись своего костяного полушлема, но при этом не сводя с нее пристального взгляда.  
_Он видит ее!_  
\- П-приветствую вас! – растерянно улыбнулась Орихиме и на всякий случай помахала рукой, проверяя не ошиблась ли. -  _В жизни_ бы не подумала, что кости можно заставить работать как рации. Как вам удалось это сделать?  
\- Мое имя Улькиорра Шифер, - проигнорировал ее вопрос вампир. - Я сотрудник интернационального бюро мистических расследований «ЭСПАДА».  
У нее с трудом получилось сдержать радостный крик.  
Он с ней разговаривает! Значит, точно видит!  
\- Ох... - она смущенно зарделась и наконец встала на ноги, поспешно оправив платье. - Меня зовут Иноуэ Орихиме.  
\- Так все-таки в призраке дело, - констатировал оборотень, беззвучно выныривая у нее из-за спины, что заставило ее вздрогнуть.  
\- Вы, правда, настоящие? Или мне чудитcя? - спросила она, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.  
Вампир хмурился, сосредоточенно разглядывая ее, так что ответил оборотень.  
\- Интересные же фантазии у тебя, женщина, - фыркнул он. - Я Гриммджо Джаггерджак. Тоже сотрудник «ЭСПАДЫ». Ты чего пряталась так долго, а?  
\- Джаггер...кто? Нет, такое имя я точно не смогла бы выдумать, - рассудила Орихиме и просияла. - Рада с вами познакомиться! Вы меня немножко напугали поначалу… Вы тут что-то расследуете?  
\- Вроде того. Почему ты осталась здесь? - в лоб спросил Гриммджо.  
\- Не знаю, - она пожала плечами. - Если вы такими делами постоянно занимаетесь, может быть, подскажете, что не так? Я будто... застряла.  
\- Есть какие-то сожаления? - осведомился Улькиорра.  
Признание Куросаки?.. Нет, она давно смирилась с тем, что он любит другую.  
О чем она еще может сожалеть?  
Лицо вампира с нарисованными дорожками слез, освещенное падающим из окна светом уличных фонарей, на миг заставило ее мертвое сердце дрогнуть.  
Он кого-то ей напоминал... но кого?  
Перед внутренним взором мелькнула гротескная маска, искаженная от ярости и горя.  
«Орихиме!»  
\- Мисс.  
\- Да-да? - очнулась она от размышлений. - Мне что-то вспомнилось, но я не смогла поймать мысль. Чересчур юркая оказалась, извините.  
\- Ну, и что делать будем? - Гриммджо, сложив руки на груди, начал барабанить пальцами по левому предплечью. Будь у него хвост, точно бы нетерпеливо постукивал им. - Я не спец в призрачных делах с заковырками.  
\- Точно! – вдруг озарило Орихиме. - Вы мне напоминаете Чеширского Кота!  
\- Что?.. - у Гриммджо нервно дернулся глаз. - Чем это?!  
\- Расцветкой! Я всегда представляла его синим. А вы умеете исчезать так, чтобы от вас оставалась одна улыбка?  
Гриммджо издал нечто среднее между раздраженным шипением и рычанием и угрожающе придвинулся к ней.  
\- Я сейчас от  _тебя_  одну улыбку оставлю!  
Она сама не поняла, как оказалась за спиной вампира, больно уж испугалась оскаленных клыков.  
\- «Алиса в стране чудес»? - спокойно уточнил Улькиорра, повернув к ней голову. – Скорее уж он – Червонная Королева.  
\- Да вы нашли друг друга! Вот и разбирайтесь сами, а меня не впутывайте! - Гриммджо решительно отправился на выход.  
\- Узнай обстоятельства смерти, - сказал ему вдогонку вампир.  
Оборотень только фыркнул в ответ.  
  
Улькиорра и не представлял насколько скучает по солнцу, пока не встретил призрака по имени Иноуэ Орихиме.  
Эманации смерти окружали ее темной вуалью, но сама она при этом едва заметно светилась мягким золотистым светом.

Она неуловимо напоминала  _солнце в затмении_ , и он с трудом мог отвести от нее взгляд. Не было никакого дискомфорта, к которому он успел привыкнуть за долгие века не-жизни. Казалось даже, что его согревают ласковые невидимые лучи.  
Иноуэ Орихиме совершенно не вписывалась в его стройную и логичную картину мира. Учитывая все факты, которые они смогли собрать, ее давным-давно должно было развоплотить, однако время почему-то не имело над ней власти. Обычно на такое попрание естественных законов были способны только маги.  
На вопрос о ее способностях, призрак лишь беспечно рассмеялась и сказала, что если когда-то и колдовала при жизни, то только когда готовила.  
Значит, талант смог проявиться только в момент смерти, и она о нем даже не подозревала. Как интригующе.  
Он немедленно связался с мастером Айзеном, поскольку подобное точно касалось сферы его интересов.  
\- Ты прав, Улькиорра, - сказал маг, внимательно выслушав отчет и рассмотрев изображение ауры, переданные по мысле-связи, - эта девушка обладает способностью управлять временем и пространством. Такие маги - редкость в наши дни. При жизни она могла бы превратить свой неограненный талант в настоящий алмаз. Какая жалость, что я не встретил ее раньше... Сейчас она замерла на грани, и все зависит только от ее контроля. Если хрупкое равновесие нарушится, она исчезнет в тот же миг. Риск слишком велик. Поступай по ситуации. Но я бы не советовал вам еще сильнее задерживаться.

Сеанс связи завершился, оставив вампира обдумывать дальнейший план действий. Мастер предоставил полную свободу, но намекнул, что не будет сердиться, если ничего не получится. По предварительной оценке, шансы на успех были пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Но чем дольше Улькиорра анализировал ситуацию, тем сильнее склонялся к тому, что Иноуэ Орихиме сумеет справиться со своей магией. Он всегда больше полагался на зрительное восприятие информации, но в этот раз нечто подталкивало его положиться на чутье. Тень смерти мешала разглядеть ее потенциал, но он  _чувствовал_  исходящую от нее силу.   
\- Что сказал Айзен? – недовольно буркнул оборотень, в очередной раз потерпевший неудачу при попытке незаметно подкрасться к нему.  
\- Решать самим.  
\- А?! Ну и что же ты решил? - Гриммджо невольно повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на призрака, ухитрившуюся включить себе радио и на радостях начавшую неловко пританцовывать под музыку, которую передавали по нему.  
\- Придется поступить радикально.  
Оборотень резко помрачнел.   
Неужели уже успел привязаться к девчонке за такое короткое время?   
Тоже пригрелся в лучах «мертвого солнца»?..   
\- Делай, как хочешь, - бросил он и, отступив на диван, уселся там с независимым видом.  
\- Мисс, - позвал Улькиорра.  
Та откликнулась не сразу, но когда заметила, что он требовательно смотрит на нее, приглушила радио, и подошла к нему.  
\- Я что-то пропустила? Почему вы такой грустный, мистер вампир?  
\- Я знаю, как вы умерли. Вы помните об этом?  
\- Я... нет, я предпочитаю об этом не думать. Мне становится пло…  
\- Это случилось, когда вы ударились виском об комод во время спора с отцом.  
\- Нет-нет-нет! Зачем вы сказали? Я не хочу!..  
Орихиме крепко зажмурилась и закрыла уши руками.  
  
_В доме неожиданно потемнело, а потом вокруг зажглось множество свечей, но их мерцающий свет только путал, создавая миражи._  
Или не миражи вовсе. Это было воспоминание.  
Смутные фигуры, бродящие по дому, в костюмах иной эпохи.

__

_Призрачный смех и голоса.  
Внезапный грохот, неумолимо приближающиеся шаги и взволнованное бормотание гостей.  
Вперед выступает девушка в знакомом платье.  
\- Что вы здесь делаете? Как вы сюда попали?..  
\- Дожили! Родного отца не узнала?! – возмущается престарелый мужчина, и по его голосу и тому, как он едва держится на ногах, становится ясно, что он сильно пьян. - Все вы такие... сначала мило улыбаетесь и строите глазки, а потом делаете вид, что знать не знаете! Почему вы все уходите от меня и бросаете одного?!  
\- Папа? Как ты меня нашел?..  
\- Столько лет помогал и хоть бы слово благодарности в ответ услышал! Что ты тут устроила?! Что на тебе надето?!  
\- Это к-костюмированная вечеринка в честь моего дня рождения.  
\- Ах вот оно что... День Рождения. А меня ты, конечно, пригласить не догадалась. Вот же дети нынче пошли! Ну, ничего, теперь ты снова будешь жить со мной, и я воспитаю тебя как следует!  
\- Старик, а ну лапы убрал от Орихиме! Она уже совершеннолетняя и может делать, что хочет! В том числе - жить отдельно!  
\- Тацуки, пожалуйста, не надо... Папа, ты слишком много выпил. Может быть, приляжешь и поспишь?  
\- Какой тут сон, когда тут такое неуважение к старшим! Ты и подружек себе под стать собрала, негодная девчонка?!  
\- Папа, успокойся...  
\- Я больше не останусь в одиночестве!  
\- Ах!..  
\- Орихиме!  
Рывок. Девушка пошатывается, неловко взмахивает руками, оступаясь о длинный подол платья, и падает.  
Темнота._  
  
\- Мисс, - позвал Улькиорра.  
Орихиме откликнулась не сразу, но когда заметила, что он требовательно смотрит на нее, приглушила радио, и подошла к нему.  
\- Я что-то пропустила? Почему вы такой грустный, мистер вампир?  
  
Улькиорра ошарашенно моргнул. Он точно уже  _видел_  все это.  
Гриммджо сдавленно выругался и одним прыжком оказался рядом с ним, ощетинившийся и готовый к бою в случае необходимости.  
Эта женщина создала временную петлю, не моргнув и глазом. Что наглядно подтвердило его теорию о ее способностях.  
\- Как долго ты будешь обманывать себя, Иноуэ Орихиме? - прямо спросил он.  
Улыбка пропала с ее лица. Костяшки пальцев побелели, когда она вцепилась в подол, опустив голову.  
\- Ты должна принять то, что умерла, иначе не сможешь двинуться дальше.  
\- Но я не хочу исчезать! - она с мольбой посмотрела на него, отчаянно смаргивая с ресниц слезы, которые текли по щекам и срывались вниз, но бесследно пропадали, прежде чем коснуться пола.  
\- Кто сказал, что тебе нужно исчезнуть? Ты вполне можешь пойти с нами, - грубовато предложил Гриммджо и засунул руки в карманы, покосившись на Улькиорру.  
Поддержку оборотня он в планы не включал, потому что это было маловероятно, но, похоже, эта женщина влияла на все и вся вокруг одним своим упорным противостоянием неизбежному.  
\- Но я не знаю, как это сделать! - Орихиме всплеснула руками.  
\- Сила зависит от эмоций, - указал Улькиорра, - если сложно сосредоточиться, можно использовать предмет как проводник.  
\- Предмет?.. О, знаю! - Орихиме неожиданно зарылась пальцами в свои волосы, пытаясь что-то нащупать под головным убором. - Та-дам! Ой... что это с ними?  
Заколки, которые она держала в руках, сияли мерным желтым светом. Воздух вокруг них едва ли не гудел от проходящей сквозь них энергии.  
\- Охренеть, - выдавил Гриммджо, зачарованно глядя на заколки изменившимися кошачьими глазами.  
\- Это ключ к твоей силе, женщина. Мы уходим через двенадцать часов.  
Оборотень попытался что-то сказать, но Улькиорра послал ему предупреждающий взгляд и решительно вышел из комнаты.  
Нельзя давать ей выбора. Любой шаг назад станет концом.  
  
Они покинули дом ранним утром в угрюмом молчании.  
Иноуэ Орихиме нигде не было видно, и казалось, будто ее никогда и не существовало.  
Гриммджо терпеть не мог, когда дела заканчивались вот так - на полушаге и полуслове. Это прибавляло к уже имеющемуся на душе грузу новые сожаления.  
Похоже, упыря в этот раз тоже нехило подкосила неудача. Он вообще выглядел так, будто его проткнули осиновым колом и оставили медленно осыпаться пеплом. Погодите-ка...  
\- Ты что, втрескаться в нее умудрился? - выпалил он, пораженный своей догадкой.  
\- Закрой рот, Гриммджо, - глаза Улькиорры полыхнули потусторонним огнем.

Но он и не подумал слушаться. Ему нужно было сорвать на ком-нибудь злость от собственного бессилия, и навязанный напарник прекрасно для этого подходил.  
\- Да-а-а, вот уж не ожидал от тебя такого. Это все из-за платья? Я видел, как ты на нее пялился. Последние сгнившие мозги от такого зрелища отказали?  
Гроб со стуком опустился на асфальт, и от шага Улькиорры в его сторону по дороге зазмеились трещины, из которых начала сочиться воняющая мертвечиной багровая тьма.  
Гриммджо торжествующе оскалился. Ему редко удавалось вывести упыря из себя, но сегодня для этого даже особо стараться не пришлось.  
Еще бы не было так гадко внутри...  
Крышка гроба со скрипом приоткрылась, и из его недр вдруг высунулась заспанная растрепанная рыжая мордашка.  
\- У-у-у! Зачем же так швырять бедный гроб? Я аж испугалась. Уже утро, что ли?.. Я проспала?! Эй! Вы деретесь? Не надо! Я уверена, что все можно решить миром! Что не так? Что происходит?  
Гриммджо не выдержал первым и с облегчением загоготал на всю улицу, пока Орихиме взволнованно суетилась вокруг них. Он по-прежнему не чуял ее, но теперь она выглядела вполне себе материальной и даже не просвечивала.   
Придумала всё-таки, как выкрутиться.  
Улькиорра с непроницаемой рожей отозвал свою силу, однако его взгляд опять неотступно следовал за Орихиме.  
Издалека раздался пронзительный гудок.  
\- Кажется, мы опять упустили поезд, - резко посерьезнел Гриммджо.  
\- Нет, еще можем успеть, - возразил Улькиорра и легко поднял гроб. – Иноуэ Орихиме, не отставай.  
\- А? Куда вы так бежите? Подождите! Я в платье вообще-то!  
  
На поезд они все же успели, но что случилось потом - уже совсем другая история...


End file.
